


Incomplete

by that_runneth



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_runneth/pseuds/that_runneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, here’s the prompt…the moth made from Quorra’s damaged code in Tron: Legacy.  Work on it in the timeline that you choose.  Length of story, mood, characters involved—-your choice.” - This story is for Pirateweasel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pirateweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirateweasel/gifts).



 

 

  “Is she gonna make it?”

 

  “I don’t know. I’ve got to identify the damaged code. The sequencing is just enormously complex.”

 

  “But didn’t you write it?”

 

  Laughter.

 

  “Some of it. The rest of it… It’s just… beyond me.”

 

  That, _it_ felt. Unshielded now, the shining lines of coding emerged, bright and open under the dark, cloudy sky.

 

  “She is an ISO!”

 

  “Yeah… The last ISO.”

 

  “All this time, you were just protecting her.”

 

  “She’s the miracle, man. Everything I ever worked for. A digital frontier to reshape the human condition.”

 

  That warm laughter again. But it was no good anymore, for there was a damage that needed to be located and removed. Removed.

 

  “I’ve always thought that was just a plug line.”

 

  “In our world she can change everything.”

 

  And then, it happened. _It_ was found and it felt the pull immediately as it was being extracted from between the thousands of other lines.

 

  “Check that out!”

 

  The damaged code was bright and tiny in the Creator’s hand. Once part of the most important program on the Grid, it was now small, flawed and incomplete. Not wanted anymore: the Creator’s hand opened and let it go – and the miniature entity flew away.

 

  Without an own consciousness it was flying and searching. A firefly or a glowing moth; those words did not make sense here and no program would have understood them, yet the creature was looking for light the way as its organic counterparts would have done it. It flew towards a large ship at the distance. There, it could find its program again, to stay part of the adventure. But the moth was slow and it did not even know which way to go. Could that happen, that it would never find its program again, that it would be left behind for good?

 

  The brightest light lit up on the horizon. The moth turned at it in an instant; there! Then the explosion unfolded and the shock wave swept over the system. The large ship exploded and the moth was carried away by the energy waves.

 

  Silence descended. It was dark and motionless: somewhere in the distance there was movement as the first Recognizers started at the scene. The moth was falling slowly; it was not damaged, not more then it had originally been, when it had been extracted from the whole for being a flaw. It just lost its interest – its program was not around anymore. Had she expired in the explosion or had she made her way out to the User world, according to the old, cherished plan, it did not matter for the moth. It lost its chances to be whole again.

 

  The dark sea was below. That was alright: the creature was about to return to the source from where it had once emerged. But there was something on the surface, floating. A program: not the one the moth was looking for, yet a living one. He was floating there splayed. His circuitry was glowing with a pale blue light and his eyes were closed and his face was wet from the sea or from not the sea.

 

  The moth approached. Without looking up the program reached up and offered his hand, a safe landing point. The moth touched down and stopped. The ISO was gone and now the moth was here, together with this other program, which was so similar to the moth. Left behind, damaged, unwanted.

 

Incomplete.

 

  


End file.
